Lily Ashby
}} Lily Amanda Ashby (née Winters, previously Romalotti) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Christel Khalil. On March 20, 2019 it was announced that Khalil will return to Y&R for the Neil Winters tribute episodes, she will first appear on April 25. Biography Lily Winters is the daughter of Drucilla and Malcolm Winters an the Legal daughter of Neil Winters. She has two brothers, Devon Hamilton and Moses Winters. She is the mother of Charlie and Mattie Ashby. Early Years In 1995, Lily's birth was the question of her paternity with brothers Neil and Malcolm Winters as potential candidates for her father. Her paternity was unresolved for years with Neil believing he fathered her. Lily and her mother moved to Europe. Lily Returns, Kevin and Daniel Lily returned to Genoa City as a troubled 14-year old in 2002. Her mother, Drucilla Winters took her away from Paris because Lily had gotten in trouble with her friends spreading graffiti art around the city. Dru hoped Lily's father would help reign her in but, instead, it is they who help him with his own problems with alcoholism. Dru and Neil fell back in love and planned to marry much to Lily's chagrin. She wanted her mother to be with Wesley Carter. Over time she came to terms with her parents' relationship. In 2004, 16-year old Lily became the victim of the 25-year old online predator Kevin Fisher who statutorily raped her and infected her with chlamydia, an STD. He got away with the crime because of lack of evidence. Lily eventually forgave him when he rescued her from a man who drugged and attempted to rape her that same year. Unbeknownst to Lily, the drugging was a setup orchestrated by Daniel Romalotti and Kevin in an attempt to make Kevin look like a hero. In 2005, Lily began a relationship with Daniel. Daniel and Lily's romance included a Romeo and Juliet inspired on the run story and teenage marriage. Lily's Dad, Dru's Death and Cane In 2006, Lily's true paternity was revealed in that Malcolm Winters, not his brother, Neil Winters, fathered Lily. The reveal was a conflict for the already strained relationship between Lily and Drucilla Winters. That conflict added with Drucilla and Neil's disapproval of Lily's relationship with Daniel Romalotti served as the catalyst for Lily and Daniel's love story. Lily and Dru reconciled before Dru was presumed dead after falling off a cliff along with Sharon Newman during an argument with Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers. After her mother's death Neil went on a drunken bender, leaving his children to grieve alone. Lily discovered that Daniel was keeping his addiction to pornography from her. The couple went to counseling but ultimately ended their marriage. After divorcing Daniel, Lily began a controversial romance with Cane Ashby and a career in modeling. A mutual attraction developed between Lily and the recently divorced Cane Ashby. Before they become an official couple, the difference in their ages became an obstacle for them. She was nineteen and he was thirty-one. They fought their feelings before ultimately giving in and starting a romantic relationship with each other of which Neil disapproved. Lily won the Fresh Faces of Jabot Cosmetics contest and became an exclusive model for Jabot owned by Cane's family, the Chancellors. She did photoshoots and underwent constant criticism from Chloe Mitchell, Lily's modeling mentor. Chloe encouraged Lily to lose weight. Lily realized she was pregnant with Cane's baby. Lily and Cane (LANE) vs. Chloe and Billy Cane Ashby proposed marriage to Lily but she declined. Lily miscarried the baby and blamed herself for the loss. Chloe Mitchell flirted with Cane behind Lily's back but Cane, being head over heels in love with Lily, continually declined her advances. After Chloe realized she was pregnant after a one-night stand with a man who later turned out to be Colleen's uncle, Billy Abbott (Chloe took 8 pregnancy tests to be sure), she decided to trick Cane into thinking he fathered her baby by taking advantage of him after he passed out drunk. A paternity test came back showing that Cane could not be ruled out as the father and Lily convinced Cane to marry Chloe for the baby's sake. Cane's brother, Billy Abbott, returned to Genoa City and realized he was the father of Chloe's baby. He kept the secret to himself, having desired Lily since she was a teen, and romantically pursued Lily. She started dating him despite her initial misgivings over becoming involved with him because he was Cane's brother and the uncle of her best friend, Colleen Carlton. They engaged in sex for the first time in his office at Jabot Cosmetics and Billy proclaimed his love for Lily, refusing to claim his baby with Chloe because he wanted to marry Lily. At Lily's insistence, they agreed to take the relationship slowly. Cane and Chloe became jealous of Lily and Billy's relationship. When they found out they were spending Valentine's Day together in the mountains, Cane and a very pregnant Chloe, separately, went up to the cabin where they were staying. Just as Chloe arrived, Billy confessed to Lily that he was the father of Chloe's baby. Chloe went into labor and gave birth in the cabin. Once the truth came out that Cane did not father her baby and that Chloe and Billy lied about it, Lily reunited with Cane. Marriage, Cancer and Twins After Cane discovered the truth about the baby's paternity he pursued custody of the child. Lily disagreed with Cane's choice and refused to marry him because of it. Cane later changed his mind and proposed to Lily again. She accepted and they married. Shortly after their wedding, Cane and Lily decided to start a family. They separated after Lily found out he lied about being Jill Abbott's son and pretended he fathered Chloe's baby in order to continue the ruse. Soon after, Lily was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She had a hysterectomy to remove the cancer but the doctor was able to harvest two of her eggs. Lily reunited with Cane while continuing with cancer treatment. Lily decided that she wanted kids and her friend, Mackenzie Browning, offered to carry the baby. Mac ended up carrying twins, a boy and a girl! However, they were afraid the babies would end up growing up without parents as Lily was dying and Cane was going to be deported back to Australia. Dr. Olivia Winters, Lily's aunt, thought of a way to save Lily's life: take the amniotic fluid from the babies and use the stem cells from it to make Lily stronger for chemo. Lily refused to do it because there was a chance of endangering the babies. She went to Paris to try a different treatment but it didn't work. Cane decided to sue Mac for the fluid. Lily showed up for the trial and testified. Cane dropped the case. Lily was close to death when Mac went into early labor. Mackenzie Browning gave birth to two tiny but healthy babies that Lily and Cane named Charles and Matilda Ashby. The stem cells were then used to strengthen Lily for a second round of chemo. The Cattle Mafia and Cane's Death Lily took the twins to see Neil. She introduced Neil to her new private bodyguard, Edward. Lily and Cane had decided to hire Edward after Cane was threatened by some cattle rustlers in Australia who had finally tracked him down after he narced on them. Lily asked Neil if she could move in with the babies until Cane could get everything straightened out. Neil said yes. A little while later, cane convinced Lily that everything was okay and she and the babies could move back in. In reality, though, they were in real danger: the mafia was blackmailing Cane for turning them into the police a while back. Cane fought to protect his family, but worried about scaring Lily, he decided not to tell her. However, Lily got suspicious. She ended up remembering that Blake Joseph, a "friend" of Cane's, was once pretending to be a cop when they were on vacation. She went to Cane with this information, and he admitted everything to her. Upset about his lies, Lily threw him out, but soon regretted it. She tried to find him, but unable to do so, she and the babies went to Jill's wedding to Collin Atkinson. Cane showed up to stop it, but was stopped by Blake. There was a struggle, and the gun ended up being pointed at Lily and the twins. Cane just in front of them and got shot, and Blake fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Everybody gathered around Cane as he slipped away. Cane returns Cane was later proven to be alive. His twin brother Caleb was the one who was shot and killed at the church. After much difficulty, including getting divorced, Cane and Lily get back together and remarry in France on Valentine's Day 2012. Their happiness is threatened, however, when Lily is targeted by Tyler Michaelson, Leslie Michaelson's brother, who decides he wants Lily, causing Cane to become jealous. Tyler's Stalking and Subsequent Crush on Lily As he and Lily continue to work together, her and Tyler grow closer despite her being a married mother of two. Tyler, after stalking Lily and not caring she was married and in love with her husband, utilized his personal life to ingratiate himself into the Ashby marriage, despite warnings from his sister of his previous pattern with married women, including Mariah, the woman Lily reminded him of. A jealous Cane notices, however, and confronts Tyler about his growing attachment to his wife. Lily denies having feelings for Tyler beyond that of a friend. Lily is hurt and upset when Tyler quits Jabot due to him not wanting her to sacrifice her marriage and family for him. Convincing her husband that she loves him and only him, and despite not wanting to leave her job in fashion she had fought for, Lily quits Jabot to protect her marriage and her children. However, when Tyler starts dating Lily's co-worker Abby Carlton Newman, Lily becomes very jealous, which confuses Tyler and Abby. When a mystery blogger starts attacking Lily and her family, Lily and Cane fight to protect their marriage and their children. Feud with Hillary The blogger was eventually revealed to be Hillary Curtis, who Cane had hired to work at Chancellor Industries. Hillary tried to drug Cane, but he recorded everything. Neil reached out to Hillary and she apologized for everything she had done, but Lily wasn't very forgiving and made it clear that she wanted Hillary gone. When Hillary becomes romantically involved with Neil, Lily refuses to support the relationship. Despite the anger and lack of support from Lily as well as Devon, who is in love with Hillary himself, Neil and Hillary marry. Befriending Kelly Lily befriends Kelly Andrews, while working on a fundraising event for a foundation in Delia's name.At the event, she mistakes Billy's brother Jack Abbott (Peter Bergman) for her blind date Lily set her up with; Kelly and the attendees are later held in a hostage situation, which leads to the revelation of Kelly's affair to Billy (David Tom). Kelly is then shunned by a majority of Genoa City after the fundraising event for her involvement with Billy. She meets Jack again, where he offers her money to go somewhere far away from Billy, in which she is deeply insulted and rejects his offer. After resigning from GC Cares, Lily hires her at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack then attempts to rectify his mistake, and takes Kelly out on a dinner date, much to the displeasure of Jack's family members, in particularly Billy. Neil ends up blind after the fuse box surged out. Hilary was tying herself down to an older blind man but she refused to divorce him. Lily could see the greater attraction between Hilary and Devon. Neil eventually told Hilary to divorce him because she has her whole life ahead of her but she absolutely refused. At Sharon's bachelorette party, Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Cane was surprised to find his former business associate, Joe Clark, come to Genoa City in the Athletic Club. Joe explained he was here on business. Cane was surprised to find out that Joe was Avery Clark's ex-husband. Cane got a little jealous when Colin took a special liking towards his friend. Lily told Cane she felt insulted that Joe kept flirting with her because she's a woman. Cane didn't take this as a threat though. Joe and Colin were both nudging Cane to get back into the business world but Cane stated he likes the house at the Athletic Club and the free time with his family. Cane later admit to Lily at Christmas he'd like to work for Chancellor again which Lily accepted his decision. Jill and Colin were glad to hear this. Phyllis asked Lily for a suite for a romantic day with Jack. Lily knew Kelly was still in love with Jack, but claimed she'll try to see if they have room. Phyllis asked if there were any VIP suite's.Phyllis guilt tripped Lily in to giving her the suite. Lily apologized to Kelly afterwards. Lily was surprised to hear Phyllis's manipulations and was on Kelly's side. Colin blackmailed Devon a second time for money or else he'll spill his secret affair with Hilary. Hilary and Devon decided to hand over the money. Colin explained to Jill, Cane, and Lily he had a lucrative opportunity and he now has the money to buy Chancellor off of Victor. Lily thought Devon could lend them the money to buy the company from Victor. Devon claimed his money's all tied up which confused Lily. Cane questioned Colin about where he got the money from but Colin avoided answering fully. Jill brought Victor the down payment but Victor thought it was a big joke since she was short of cash. Jill tried to get a promise out of Victor but it was no use. Trip to Chicago and aftermath Victor eventually decided to sell Chancellor back to Jill. Cane, and Lily accompanied Colin, Jill, Neil, Devon, and Hilary on a business trip to Chicago. Neil revealed he she gained his eyesight, and he exposed Devon and Hilary's affair to everyone present. Lily was furious with Devon and Hilary, and even more angry when she Neil revealed that Cane knew about the affair. The plane crashed from bad weather conditions, and Lily ended up separated from everyone else. Came found Lily, but she was still mad at the people that lied to her. Despite this, she hugged Devon when he was going to go look for help. Neil went instead and they were rescued. Upon returning to Genoa City, Lily kicks Cane out of the house, but Jill convinced her to work it out with Cane, reminding her that she has forgiven Cane for far worse. Affair With Joe Clark After lying to Lily for a over a entire year and covering up the affair of Neil's wife and his son, Lily is once again betrayed by Cane's coverup and not putting their marriage first after promising no more secrets. But Cane feels betrayed by Jill for bringing Colin into Chancellor against his wishes and he approaches Lauren Fenmore with a business proposition. Cane offers to help Lauren run Fenmore's, which is smaller and easier to manage than Chancellor. Lauren agrees and hires Cane. As the pair work closely together, their business partnership develops into a deeper friendship, and Lauren begins to lean on Cane for emotional support during Michael's cancer treatments, and their emotional affair begins. Michael notices the chemistry between Lauren and Cane and plots to push them together because he believes Cane could sexually satisfy his wife in a way that he no longer can due to his Prostate Cancer, completely disregarding the fact that Cane had a wife and kids. When Michael demands a divorce, Cane comforts Lauren at the Athletic Club. Lily sees their closeness and becomes jealous, and Cane repeatedly dismisses her and defends Lauren, unaware that another man, his best friend Joe Clark, is enamored by Lily and is noticing Cane's disrespect toward her. Lily confronts the pair publicly and attacks Lauren by pointing out her history of cheating with other men like Carmine Basco. Lauren gets upset and leaves the Club while Cane tells Lily she's out of line and chases after Lauren. Cane follows Lauren to the park and comforts her, which leads to a passionate kiss between them, while Michael watches them from in the bushes. Lily calls Cane apologizing for feeling paranoid because she's distressed by Devon and Hilary's affair. When Cane finally returns, Lily apologizes to him again, and Cane assures her that he loves her. ButLily notices Cane looks very distant and distraught. Michael confronts Lauren about seeing her kissing Cane. Lauren counters that Michael drove her to kiss Cane by discarding her, starving her with his lack of affection, killing her inside, and that she's human (the same thing Cane is doing to Lily). When Lily runs into Michael, he alludes to knowing about her problems with Cane and puts suspicions in her head. Despite repeated pleas to her husband to tell her what is going on with Lauren and suggesting counseling to get back on track after his lying about the Heevon affair, Lily tricks Lauren into confessing that she and Cane kissed. Lily is enraged and confronts Cane about the kiss. Cane, angry that Lauren told Lily, storms off and moves into the GCAC, all under the watchful eye of Joe Clark. Lily, knowing Cane's history of lying, begins monitoring Cane and Lauren's activities through the Hotel surveillance videos and finally catches footage of Lauren entering Cane's hotel room at Midnight, which she believes is proof of their affair. When she confronts Cane once again he offers no explanation and lies. Lily storms off and later tells tells Michael that Cane and Lauren are having an affair and shows him the video as evidence. Lily confronts Cane again, but he is insulted, says she was spying on him but still offers no explanation. Lily is furious with Cane's betrayal and yells at him. Joe Clark overhears their fight and follows Lily back to her hotel room. Thinking Cane has betrayed her with the older woman he kissed and lied about, Lily passionately kisses Joe, jumps on him, straddles his waist, and they fall into bed and have sex. Later, Lily wakes up naked in bed but Joe is gone. She calls out his name but he is not there. Feeling guilty when Cane realizes he has done to Lily what Lauren said Michael did to her, Lily confesses immediately to Cane about Joe. Crimes Committed *Aided and abetted a fugitive (Daniel Romalotti). The charges were probated after she was sent away to boarding school and was to have no contact with Daniel. *Snuck into Hillary Curtis' room and dumped cold water on her. *Assault; pushed Hillary into the pool. *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Mariah, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, Cane and Stitch (Oct 2014). *Adultery; slept with Joe Clark while still married to Cane (July 2015). *Kissed Joe Clark while married to Cane Ashby (July 2015). *Badgered Hillary Curtis Hamilton, causing her to pass out (Jun 2016). *Ran a red light, causing a car collision with a truck driver, indirectly killing Hilary Curtis (July 2018). Hospitalizations & Maladies *Chicken Pox (2000) *Ovarian cancer which resulted in a hysterectomy & chemotherapy (2009) *Hospitalized for smoke inhalation after an explosion at Genevieve's *Injured in a plane crash (2015) See also *Cane Ashby and Lily Winters *Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Lily Winters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Atkinson family Category:Barber family Category:Romalotti family Category:Ashby family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:1990s Category:2000s